Horas
by Llini Guisli
Summary: A las nueve sabían todos los efectos del hechizo. A las diez sabían su historia mejor que Binns. A las once y media se quedaron solos. A las tres de la mañana, estuvo segura de que reprobaría. Ginny/Colin - Final Ginny/Michael. Oneshot.


Hola.  
Después de un horriblemente prolongado retraso que me sorprendió incluso a mí misma, he vuelto a publicar. El título apesta, así que espero que el contenido les guste más ;)  
Advierto desde ya que tiene un final Ginny/Michael, en caso de que esperaran otra cosa ..

**Disclaimer**: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Horas**

Otra horrible clase para otro horrible día. Maldito Snape. ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que debía apagar el fuego cuando la poción se viera "verde intenso" en vez de "turquesa", como le dijo su compañera de trabajo?

Llevaba poco más de tres meses en tercer curo y no se podía decir que el año llevara un transcurso normal; primero, el asunto del mundial de quidditch, después, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ahora, el baile.

El dichoso baile.

Al menos ya tenía pareja. Suspiró. Neville Longbottom… no podía decir que fuera el chico perfecto, pero era simpático y si no iba con él simplemente no podría ir.

—¡Ginny! ¡Espera!

La voz de Colin Creevey le llegó desde la espalda, así que se giró rápidamente para ver qué pasaba.

Ahí venía el chico, casi corriendo para alcanzarla y con una sonrisa infantil dibujada en los labios. Y resultaba ser que el mejor amigo de Ginny Weasley era, en efecto, bastante infantil.

_Está nerviosa. Muy nerviosa._

_En cinco minutos iniciará su primera clase en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Quién _no_ estaría nervioso?_

_Aparentemente, el niño que está parado a unos tres metros de ella; sonríe y da saltitos al mismo tiempo que carga una vieja cámara fotográfica al estilo muggle y habla con otro compañero._

_De la nada, el niño deja de moverse para mirar fijamente a Ginny. Ella se pregunta qué habrá hecho… ¿Se le habrá quedado mirando?_

_Pero él no da signos de sentirse ofendido, sino que de un par de zancadas disminuye la distancia que les separa para así dirigirse a ella._

—_Disculpa¿tú eres la hermana de Ron Weasley? —pregunta expectante._

—_Eh… pues, sí —la pregunta la toma por sorpresa. ¿Qué sabe él de su hermano?_

—_¿De Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter? —Sus ojos brillan de la emoción y la expresión seria recientemente adquirida empieza a dar lugar nuevamente a una sonrisa._

—_Sí._

—_¿De Ron weasley, el que anoche llegó al colegio en un auto volador acompañado por Harry Potter?_

_Oh, con que _eso_ sabe de su hermano._

—_Sí —responde nuevamente._

—_¿O sea —continúa el extraño niño—, que _tú_ conoces a Harry Potter?_

_Ginny se sonroja ante la pregunta, pero responde en forma clara:_

—_Sí._

_En este punto, el joven Gryffindor suelta un pequeño grito de emoción y, tras apoyar sus cosas cuidadosamente en el suelo, se reincorpora._

_Radiante, le extiende su mano._

—_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Colin Creevey._

_Y así empezó todo._

—Hola, Colin —lo saludó, sonriente, Ginny.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Demasiado enfadada con Snape como para decir que "bien".

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Me reprobó.

—Oh —fue la simple respuesta de Colin, que la miraba con cara de haber entendido al fin una gran verdad.

Se produjo un breve silencio, en el que cada uno vagaba por sus pensamientos, los ojos de él recorriendo, distraídos, su entorno. Finalmente, Ginny habló.

—Por cierto, venías apurado… ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ah, sí… eso. —Colin, que hasta entonces había parecido distraído, cambió radicalmente su actitud para tomar una postura, si bien no más seria, bastante más centrada. Sonrió alegremente—. ¿Me ayudas a estudiar encantamientos?

El chico le sonreía como diciéndole "_hey, tú eres mi amiga, yo soy tu amigo; tú entiendes encantamientos, yo no. ¿Ayúdame?_".

Ginny no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco. Él sabía perfectamente que no era tan buena en encantamientos, o al menos había esperado que lo supiera después de repetírselo una y otra vez. En todo caso, tenía claro que no tendría sentido discutir con su amigo. Además, si estudiaba con él probablemente ella también aprendería algo.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —concedió—. En la sala común a las ocho, ¿te parece?

—Sí, es perfecto —respondió Colin—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, en serio.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Ginny anunció que había quedado con Hermione y que tenía que ir a juntarse con ella.

···

Ese día a las siete y treinta minutos, lo único en lo que Ginny podía pensar era "_¿por qué habré aceptado ayudarlo?_".

No es que le molestara _ayudarlo_, sino que acababa de recordar un largísimo ensayo para Historia de la Magia que debía entregar dos días más tarde. Así que, mientras reflexionaba sobre la frase con la que empezaría, se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar que todos los que se encontraban en la sala común junto a ella trabajaban, brindándole un cómodo silencio perfecto para trabajar.

Apenas llevaba veinte centímetros de pergamino cuando vio el flash. Oh, cómo odiaba el flash de ese aparato. Ginny no lograba entender por qué Colin seguía llevando su cámara a Hogwarts, si seguro que ya había fotografiado cada rincón del lugar.

Algo encandilada por la foto, levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo a los ojos. La burla se dibujaba claramente en su rostro; sabía que Ginny odiaba las fotos y, por ende, a su cámara.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso —soltó la chica con desdén—. Lograste sacarme una foto, realmente impresionante.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que de vez en cuando es bueno sacarse una foto. Así, cuando tú te cases con Harry Potter y yo publique su biografía, _nuestros_ admiradores podrán deleitarse viéndonos en nuestra mejor época.

Era completamente habitual para ellos tomarse el pelo en cuanto al tema Harry Potter, pues ambos admitían, aunque muy a su pesar, haber sufrido una especie de fijación hacia el joven mago.

Aunque claro, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a molestar a alguno de los dos respecto al tema. Ese era un derecho reservado única y exclusivamente para Colin Creevey y Ginny Weasley.

—Sí, sí, como quieras —replicó ella. Miró a su alrededor—. Pero por ahora, si yo fuera tú me preocuparía menos de escribir biografías y más de encontrar un lugar para sentarme: todas las sillas están ocupadas.

Colin miró fugazmente a los ocupantes de cada asiento. Recorriendo la sala con la vista reparó en que alguien se estaba levantando en ese preciso momento.

—¡Ahí hay un espacio! —exclamó—. ¡Rápido, vamos!

Presa de otro de sus tantos asaltos de emoción momentánea, Colin dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a los sillones en frente de la chimenea. Claro que, en su apuro, no vio el pequeño mueble que se interponía entre él y su objetivo.

Un sonoro golpe distrajo a Ginny. Levantó la vista de las cosas que estaba ordenando para poder seguir a Colin, y apenas logró avistar lo que produjo el ruido, estalló en una carcajada que atrajo la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca. Pronto ya no era solo su risa la que se escuchaba, sino la de todos los presentes.

El chico había caído de cara sobre el suelo, y ahora yacía sobre el mismo en toda su extensión, con los brazos alargados hacia la chimenea y los pies aún cerca del mueble con el que se enredaron.

Una vez que Ginny logró parar de reírse, se acercó a su amigo, que la miraba con expresión adolorida.

—¿No te gustaría ayudarme? —Cuando habló lo hizo tan suavemente que fue casi un susurro. Su voz parecía más grave, más seria y fascinante que ninguna otra vez que lo hubiera oído dirigirse a ella. No pudo negarse.

Extendió su mano torpemente y casi en seguida sintió el contacto de piel ajena sobre la suya. Curioso. Justo en ese instante se le ocurrió que nunca antes había tocado la mano de su mejor amigo.

Le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, pues aparentemente el golpe había sido fuerte y el chico prefirió no moverse mucho. Ginny, por su parte, ocupó el sillón que en un principio iba a ser usado por Colin, quedando así sentados uno al lado del otro aunque en niveles distintos.

—¿Todavía te duele mucho? —inquirió Ginny, preocupada. Colin hizo girar su cabeza para así poder mirarla, ya que sus ojos se encontraban bastante por encima de los suyos.

—Algo, pero ya se me pasará —aseguró—. He estado en situaciones peores… Algo sobre un basilisco, me parece recordar.

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa. No podía recordar una sola vez en que el chico de hubiera referido al evento con recelo o angustia, y lo admiraba por ello. En cambio, ella no era capaz de pensar en lo que había pasado sin sentirse culpable.

—Sí, tienes razón… Así que creo que ya podemos empezar con Encantamientos.

—Claro, empecemos.

Al fin abrieron los libros y se dispusieron a estudiar. Cada tanto, Colin se quejaba alegando que en un colegio de magia lo importante era saber ejecutar los hechizos, no _informarse_ sobre cómo hacerlo; era en esos momentos en que Ginny debía repetirle hasta el cansancio que "_es un examen teórico, Colin, teórico_", a pesar de que ella también preferiría con creces que fuese práctico.

Así pasaron un buen rato. A las nueve se sabían de memoria todos los efectos producidos por los encantamientos estimulantes; a las diez, la historia de los mismos les era tan clara que dudaban que Binns pudiera explicarla mejor que ellos; a las once, lo único que el cansancio les permitía hacer era ver a las personas retirarse a sus dormitorios, pues las prolijas letras de sus libros ya no era más que borrones ante sus ojos. A las once y media, cuando solo quedaban ellos ante el fuego, se dieron por vencidos.

—Creo… —La oración de Colin se vio interrumpida por un sonoro bostezo. Se restregó los ojos antes de continuar—. Creo que aprobaremos.

Dicho esto, agarró su libro y sus hojas de pergamino y las depositó sonoramente lo más lejos de él que le fuera posible, para luego girar sobre si mismo y recostarse en el suelo.

Cinco minutos después se podían escuchar sus ronquidos.

Ginny bufó. Ella también tenía sueño, pero no por eso se tiraba a dormir en el suelo cual perro que en verano busca un lugar a la sombra para pasar el rato. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que no había nadie aparte de ellos en la sala; nadie que los pudiera reprochar por tenderse en el suelo ni nadie que los mirara raro por quedarse dormidos.

_Qué rayos._

Sin preocuparse siquiera de ordenar sus cosas, se apeó de su asiento y se acomodó junto a Colin. De espalda al suelo, mientras miraba a su alrededor se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. No. _Por qué _era que lo estaba haciendo era la pregunta adecuada.

Y era que, tenía que admitirlo, esa no era una situación común; porque no se suponía que se acostara en el suelo solo luego de haberlo visto a él hacerlo; porque no se suponía que el simple hecho de escucharlo respirar la embelesara hasta tal punto que era todo lo que percibía. Ni su propia respiración agitada ni el fuego crepitando a sus pies, solo el aire rozando un cuerpo.

Porque no se suponía que el metro que los separaba le pareciera tan ofuscador.

De repente, Colin emitió un extraño ruidito, algo entre un ronquido y un gemido, como si estuviera soñando, y Ginny se sorprendió preguntándose en qué pensaría el chico… si en fotografías o si en ella.

_Alto_, definitivamente no era bueno preguntarse eso. Y sin embargo, tampoco podía evitarlo, no ahora que se daba cuenta de que en el último tiempo todo había cambiado, adquiriendo nuevos sentidos y manifestaciones que la confundían. Claro, el cambio había tomado bastante tiempo, pero solo ahora podía notarlo realmente.

Apoyándose en su costado obtuvo una clara visión de Colin, que ahora respiraba por la boca lenta, pausadamente, y de vez en cuando cambiaba de posición, acomodándose primero de espalda y luego de lado, enfrentando a Ginny.

Los labios entreabiertos de su amigo le hicieron preguntarse a qué sabrían. Peor aún, le hicieron _querer saber_ qué gusto tendrían… cubrirlos con los suyos para averiguarlo.

Pero luego, algo parecido al temor la asaltó.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie, aunque sabía de buena fuente que la mayoría de las chicas de su curso sí lo habían hecho. No es que alguna vez le hubiera importado mucho, en realidad; la única persona en que alguna vez se había fijado le era inalcanzable, así que el tema de los besos nunca estuvo realmente presente para ella.

O al menos no hasta ahora. Ginny tenía que admitírselo a sí misma: en ese preciso instante y contra todas las probabilidades, se sentía terriblemente atraída por Colin Creevey.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, recorrió el trecho que los separaba y eliminó toda distancia con un beso. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió, pues desde chica había sido bastante tímida. Pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue cuando, estando ella aún inclinada hacia él, estática por la impresión que le produjo lo que acababa de hacer, el chico le empezó a corresponder. Ginny había supuesto que se encontraría dormido, pero tenía _serias_ dudas de que alguien pudiera responder así en forma inconciente.

El beso no duró mucho, solo roces y caricias inexpertas. Y aún así, a ella le pareció una eternidad… el tiempo se congelaba ahí donde solo importaban los dos, donde lo demás no existía.

Cuando Colin se apartó al fin, Ginny hubiera esperado ver en sus ojos cualquier cosa menos la que reflejaban: terror. A pesar de que la única fuente de luz era la chimenea, pudo percibir claramente su expresión confundida, los ojos totalmente abiertos y su boca a medio cerrar.

—Mierda —fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir.

Sí, mierda. Acababa de besar a su mejor amigo, y eso _no_ _podía_ ser bueno. Con las mejillas encendidas, intentó disculparse:

—Yo… este, Colin, yo lo…—No podía; simplemente le era imposible hablar con él tras lo sucedido, aún sintiendo la vergüenza paralizarla por dentro—. Yo creo que me iré a dormir.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cogió sus cosas al vuelo y se encaminó, siempre a paso veloz, hacia la escalera que dirigía a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras.

Amontonó sus cosas a un lado de su cama y, demasiado agotada para cambiarse de ropa, se recostó con la vana esperanza de dormirse pronto.

A la una de la mañana, se preguntó si Colin ya habría podido conciliar el sueño o si estaría igual de confundido que ella.

A las dos, le sobrevino el horrible pensamiento de que ya no sería más "_la chica que no ha besado a nadie_". A partir de ahora sería "_la chica que besó a su mejor amigo mientras este probablemente dormía_". Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

A las tres de la mañana se le ocurrió pensar en Encantamientos. Seguro que reprobarían.

···

Para el día del baile, Ginny ya casi se había acostumbrado a los giros que su relación con Colin había tomado. Si anteriormente corrían por los pasillos para alcanzarse, ahora apenas se saludaban; si antes bromeaban ante nimiedades, ahora encontrar un tema un común se les antojaba más difícil que cualquier examen.

Con todo, Ginny pensó que esa tarde debía descansar lo más posible, así que durmió hasta tarde, jugó con la nieve y pasó un buen rato hablando con sus amigas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba poco más de media hora de retraso creyó que se desmayaría, pues eso significaba que le quedaba menos de una hora para volver a su habitación, prepararse y buscar a Neville.

El baile iniciaría a las ocho: diez para las ocho se encontró al fin con su pareja. La Sala común estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que buscaban a aquellos con quienes habían quedado de ir.

Para su sorpresa, entre la confusión de colores que eran los Gryffindor, logró distinguir la cabeza de Colin. Se acercó un poco y comprobó que no llevaba túnica de gala como el resto, lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué haría ahí, mezclado entre tantas parejas.

Como si hubiera sido a propósito, una fuerte luz le dio la respuesta. "_Oh_". Así que ahí estaba él, sonriendo y sacando fotos a todo el mundo. Menos a ella, claro está, y algo en eso afectó a su ánimo. Era incómodo, desagradable.

Todos los de cuarto en adelante —y los menores que fueran acompañados por uno de aquellos— abandonaron la sala común y se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

A las ocho en punto, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y poco después los cuatro campeones ya eran el centro de atención. Pero Ginny se sentía distraída. No saludó alegremente a Hermione cuando la vio entrar del brazo de Krum, y tampoco rió ante el espectáculo que suponía observar a Harry bailar torpemente. Ni siquiera tuvo el ánimo de bromear sobre la túnica de Ron.

Se limitó a saborear su cena y, cuando correspondió, a bailar con su pareja. Le dio la impresión de que Neville le estaba tomando el pelo y la pisaba a propósito; nadie podía pisar tanto a otra persona inintencionadamente. Tras concluir que si seguían así tendrían que amputarle ambos pies, decidió ponerle un alto lo antes posible.

—Neville —lo llamó. El chico tenía la vista fija en sus pies procurando evitar más accidentes—. Estoy algo cansada… mejor me iré a sentar un rato.

—Está bien —respondió, resignado.

Ginny caminó hasta la silla vacía que le estaba más cerca y se desplomó sobre ella, aliviada al fin por descansar sus pies. Estuvo ahí por bastante tiempo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo que la música que tocaban las Brujas de Macbeth era algo distante y viendo a todos sus amigos divertirse. Hasta que una sombra se posó sobre ella para indicarle que no estaba sola.

—Hola. ¿Ginny, verdad? —indagó. La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a su acompañante. No recordaba haber hablado con él desde que llegó al colegio; ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque estaba segura de haberlo visto en las graderías de Ravenclaw durante algún partido de Quidditch.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mi nombre es Michael Corner —se apresuró a decir—. Verás, tu amigo —hizo un gesto leve con la mano para señalar a Neville, que en ese momento parecía bastante ocupado buscando bebida— me pidió que en caso de encontrarte te dijera que sentía mucho lo de las pisadas.

Ginny rió, no solo por el hecho de que Neville hubiera mandado a ese tal Michael para disculparse, sino además por la forma de hablar del chico. Había algo en su tono que le causaba gracia… quizá la pomposidad o cómo modulaba, pronunciando tan claramente que era casi como leer lo que decía en lugar de escucharlo.

—Pues gracias por contarme —dijo la chica—, pero creo que hablaré con él mañana. Prefiero mantener mis pies lejos de los suyos por un tiempo.

—Vaya, se ve que realmente dolió, ¿no? —se aventuró Michael sonriendo a medias—. Te interesará saber, entonces —cambió su expresión por una más seria, aunque bromista—, que _algo_ me manejo en el baile, y los pies de mis parejas no suelen salir lastimados.

El tono que empleó dejó claro que podía considerar lo dicho como una proposición.

—¿Qué me dices?

Ginny miró la mano que el muchacho le había extendido, y sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Apenas lo conocía, pero ciertamente le infundía una sensación de confianza que le agradaba mucho. Lo miró a la cara; le sonreía, aún con el brazo extendido.

Se acordó de Colin, pero decidió no seguir haciéndose problemas por lo que pasó o pudo haber pasado, pues, justo entonces, el presente le parecía el mejor de los tiempos.

Poniéndose en pie tomada de su mano, tuvo la esperanza de que no fuera todo una ilusión: de que la sonrisa que veía ensancharse en el rostro de él realmente existiera; que aquella agradable sensación de revoloteo en su estómago no desapareciera pronto. Sobre todo, quiso que la esperanza en él valiera la pena.

Sus manos enlazadas le infundieron confianza.

Sí, él estaría bien.

* * *

Sobre el Fic: ¿Por dónde empezar? Antes que todo, agradecerles el haber leído y espero les haya gustado. Tengo la impresión de que quedó más cursi todavía que mi otro fic, "Vida", y eso que yo lo consideraba casi imposible xD  
La idea de juntarlos a estos dos no sé de donde se me ocurrió. Es decir... ¿Colin y Ginny? Naah. Pero luego de pensarlo, las ideas vinieron solas. Y por supuesto que una buena fuente de inspiración es La Cámara de los Secretos, cuando Ron le dice a Harry que, en pocas palabras: "más te vale que esos dos (Colin y Ginny) no se conozcan, o serán los presidentes de tu club de admiradores" xD  
Citaría, pero no tengo el libro a mano y es más de la una de la mañana.  
En todo caso, algo que me agradó fue armar el final para que se trasluciera un Ginny/Michael, que se supone que se conocieron en el baile.  
¡El OoC me pena! Por más que intento evitarlo siento que está presente siempre. De Colin no se sabe mucho, así que no sé... pero con Ginny hice todo lo que pude. Intenté mezclar la timidez que la representaba en los primeros libros junto con el carácter fuerte que la llevaba a entrar al armario de las escobas para jugar quidditch.  
Creo que me excedí xD

Bueno, en caso de review, aprecio la crítica constructiva.

Gracias!


End file.
